Brutalmente Honesto
by Lapislazuli1
Summary: Como convertir una escena HouseCuddy en una Huddy, es una transformación de la primera escena One Day One Room, todos sabemos que House nunca pierde en los juegos de palabras y menos contra Lisa Cuddy. Reviews.


**Este fue el primer fic de House que escribí influenciada por esa comunidad forera llamada Houspital y especialmente por ese grupo Huddy que me recibió de muy buena forma, aunque no posteo demasiado y creo que soy la gran desconocida, se lo dedico a todas ellas que fueron las que me hicieron decidirme y por supuesto a todo aquel que lo lea.**

**Brutalmente Honesto.**

-Perjura-salio de los labios de él cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Delincuente-salió de los de ella mientras se disponía a sentarse en su silla y continuar con su trabajo.

Pero oír eso para House fue como si le continuasen el juego, y ya que no tenía ningunas ganas de ir a pasar consultas, porque no dejarse llevar y perder un poco de tiempo.

-Dictadora-se giro contestándole, a lo que Cuddy, que no había llegado a sentarse, como por resorte se levantó y lo miro-Te toca.

-House esto no es un juego-le respondió ella mientras levantaba la ceja-si me cabreas más terminaras pasando consulta no dos días, sino una semana.

-¡Jo! Mira que a veces llegas a ser aburrida-le dijo con un mohín en la cara-Me voy a jugar al gato y al ratón con los pacientes, si me encuentran les paso la revisión, sino se vuelven sanitos a casa o igual se mueren por el camino.

Volvió a girarse y recorrió un paso con el bastón, .mientras Cuddy se sentaba y susurraba en voz lo suficientemente audible para House

-¡Dictadora!-murmuro-y encima se quiere escaquear de las consultas, será timador.

Y la cabeza del mejor médico del Princeton se giro con una sonrisilla, ella se dio cuenta, le había vuelto a seguir el juego, la próxima vez que diese dos pasos para salir de su despacho sería mejor que mantuviese la boca cerrada.

-Mujer, timador sería si hiciese pasar un chuleton en la cafetería por una ensalada. ¡Ups!-hizo un gesto con la cara-Si ya lo hago-se encogió de hombros-Bueno, también ficho una hora antes cuando paso consulta-sin dejar la verborrea soltó-Manipuladora.

-¡Qué!-exclamó Cuddy, que como un resorte se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió cerca de donde estaba él, pero manteniendo las distancias.

-Pues eso-se aproximó un poco más invadiendo su espacio personal-Para salvarme tuviste que manipular al juez, pero antes de eso tuviste que manipular el albaran de la farmacia…..

-¡No me refiero a eso House!-le señalo con el dedo-Me da igual que juegues al gato y al ratón, me da igual que times en la cafetería, pero a mi no-le dijo con contundencia-Hoy vas a pasar la consulta integra, porque si es necesario me voy a ir con mis papeles y te voy a hacer compañía, estoy harta de que te creas el rey del hospital.

-¿Rey del hospital?-pareció pensárselo-Eso suena a insulto, no se que mas se me puede ocurrir-se toco la barbilla con la mano.

-Estoy harta de jueguecitos-le replicó Cuddy-ves a pasar las consultas….

-Ya se-de repente se le ocurrió antes de que terminase con la frase-Culo de petrolero.

-¡House!-ya se estaba poniendo roja-¿Me escuchas cuando te hablo o estas sordo?-otra vez lo había hecho, estaba consiguiendo enfadarla.

-No, solo cojo-levantó el bastón-Aunque sí, de vez en cuando me hago el sordo.

Esto ya era exasperante, Lisa Cuddy estaba dispuesta a coger el bastón y machacárselo en la cabeza, no estaba trabajando ni dejaba trabajar.

-Vete a las consultas-ella pareció dispuesta a zanjar la discusión y volver a su puesto de trabajo, pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Lo ves como eres una dictadora.

-Soy tu jefa por si no lo recuerdas-se acercó a él-Tienes que obedecerme si no quieres que te despida.

-Uhm, creo que eso ya me lo has dicho-le repitió él-lo que estoy en deuda contigo y esas cosas, extorsionadora te queda mejor.

-Idiota-le contestó ella.

-Cabezona-le respondió él.

-Misántropo.

-Eso es un halago, ¿no?-él sonrió dándose cuenta de que ahora si que estaban jugando-Dominatrix.

-Egocéntrico-le estaba gustando, le podía decir todo lo que pensaba sin necesidad de preocuparse.

-Otro halago-le repitió de nuevo, esta vez se lo pensó más-Avasalladora.

-Lo se-sonrió ella abiertamente-Por algo soy tu dominatrix, y seguro que te encanta porque si no, no vendrías una y otra vez a dejarte avasallar, masoca.

-Claro, pero a ti te encanta que venga y te saque de tus casillas, te gusta porque puedes mostrarte humana y no como una fría mujer de hielo-sin darse cuenta le había dicho esto y la risa de Lisa se borró de su cara-que solo muestra sus sentimientos en casos extremos.

-Al menos los demuestro-le dijo sin perder la calma pero sin sonreír-Te odio-no lo dijo en serio-Te odio cuando me sacas de mis casillas, te odio cuando me haces enfadar, te odio cuando me dices las verdades a la cara……

-Te quiero-le soltó él, cortando de golpe su discurso.

Lisa Cuddy pensó que había oído mal y que la sorda era ella, pensaba que vería su risa burlona y que solo se lo había dicho para que se callase, pero cuando lo miro no sonreía de forma burlona, sino de forma sincera, se había quedado sin palabras y no pudo contestarle, porque mientras lo miraba, House había recorrido el poco tramo que los separaba , se había inclinado, y ahora solo podía sentir los labios de su mejor médico sobre los suyos, mientras que en su estómago volaban mariposas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. No lo sabía, pero de repente se descubrió a si misma devolviéndole el beso e incluso poniéndose de puntillas y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él para poder acceder mejor, se estaba besando con él, al que acababa de decir que odiaba, tenía razón, era una perjura, una mentirosa, al menos con ella misma y ahora estaba siendo sincera.

Cuando corto el beso pensó que le soltaría alguna de sus burradas características, pero sencillamente la miro sonriendo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a pasar las consultas, había ganado el juego soltando una verdad como un puño.

-Eres una perjura-le repitió él de nuevo, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

-Timador-le dijo ella mientras se recuperaba del beso-Si hoy piensas salir una hora antes, deberás de pasarte por mi casa para recuperarlo en una consulta personal y privada-ella se sentó en su escritorio.

-De acuerdo, me acordaré de llevar la esposas, ama-antes de salir le oyó decir hacia él.

-Brutalmente honesto.

Si, eso era lo que había sido.


End file.
